Computing systems can help generate new environments including virtual reality environments and/or mixed reality environments. Virtual reality is an immersive experience, which simulates physical presence in a real or imagined environment. For example, a virtual reality environment can immerse a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics in a computer-generated, virtual scene via a virtual reality display device. Mixed reality, which can also be known as augmented reality, is a hybrid reality experience, which merges real worlds and virtual worlds. Mixed reality is a technology that produces mixed reality environments where a physical, real-world person and/or objects in physical, real-world scenes co-exist with virtual, computer-generated people and/or objects in real time. For example, a mixed reality environment can augment a physical, real-world scene and/or a physical, real-world person with computer-generated graphics in the physical, real-world scene viewed via a mixed reality display device.
Co-located and/or remotely located users can communicate via virtual reality or mixed reality technologies. Various additional and/or alternative technologies are available to enable remotely located users to communicate with one another. For instance, remotely located users can communicate via visual communication service providers that leverage online video chat, online voice calls, online video conferencing, remote desktop sharing, etc.